


Shopping Spree

by RoxieFlash



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieFlash/pseuds/RoxieFlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst part wasn't that he was being sold at auction. The worst part was that he hadn't seen Rose in 48 hours, and he missed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Spree

"Such lovely  _hair,"_ said one of the women.

"I rather fancy his eyes," said one of the men. "So  _deep._ "

"I don't know how any of you are missing," said the low, sultry voice of another of the women. "The shape of this man's  _ass._ "

All around the Doctor, a gaggle of interested buyers poked and prodded, examining the merchandise - him!  _him!_  - for sale. Everywhere he tried to shrink away, there was another pair of pawing hands, running through his hair, checking his teeth, the strength of his arms, and other - things.

He had been knocked out, and dragged here against his will. He had been poked, prodded, and groped, by a selection of humanoid aliens he could not identify. They had taken away his suit, his favorite tie, and his sonic screwdriver, and to heap insult on top of injury, his dinner had tasted remarkably of  _pear._

The worst bit of it all, though, was that in the day and a half since he'd been here, he'd seen hide nor hair of  _Rose._

He was worried. He was anxious. He was a bit glad she wasn't here to see him in this loincloth, all trussed up like some pin-up girl. But mostly he was  _lonely_  - there were psychic dampers everywhere, so he couldn't feel the TARDIS  _or_  Rose - and it had been at least eighteen hours since he'd last her held her hand.

He  _missed_ her.

Then, suddenly, as a murmur drove it's way through the crowd, he didn't miss her any more.

He didn _'_ t  _have_ to.

The crowd split for her. She was  _absolutely stunning_ \- well, Rose was  _always_ stunning - but stunning in the very literal sense, in that all the shoppers around her had stopped moving. The one with her hand on his bum immediately withdrew it - Rose stalked like a lioness down the path they had made for her, her dress a long, swishy affair that trailed regally after her. Her eyes met his and, contrary to his expectation, she didn't smirk. She didn't laugh. She didn't even twitch an eyebrow.

What she  _did_  do was look him up and down, from head to toe and rake her fingernails down his chest. He might've groaned - and  _loudly, too -_ if there wasn't something in his way, presently. That something, he thought as he gasped into it, was Rose's small, firm mouth pressed hard against his; instinctively, he reached out for her, but found his hands were still bound above his head to a post.

"Ladies," said Rose with an imperious glare to the crowd. "And gentlemen. This one's not for sale. He belongs to  _me._ "

Oh, did he ever.

 


End file.
